The one that got away
by lYmli
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto lo pasan bien juntos, sueños, diversión, viviendo el primer amor al máximo, pero en eso no hay futuro yaoi lemon Sasuke x Naruto.


**The one that got away.**

Sasuke estaba sentado bajo las sombras de un árbol, trataba de leer un libro, "trataba" porque no podía concentrase con esos ojos azules sobre él, frunció el ceño, arrugó la frente e hizo una mueca, se levantó de su lugar, caminó hacia el dueño de los ojos azules, éste era un chico rubio como de su misma edad (dieciocho), tenía esos grandes ojos azules, estaba sentado al otro lado, en un fuente con estatuillas de ángeles escupiendo agua al azar.

- ¿Tengo un monigote en la cara? - Preguntó Sasuke deteniéndose ante él, pero el rubio estaba mirando detenidamente un cuaderno grande y pasaba un carboncillo negro por toda la hoja. - Oiga - dijo Sasuke enojado, no le gustaba que lo ignoraran, así que le quitó el cuaderno.

El rubio se sobresaltó, se quedó mirando confundido y tímido a su atacante.

- Por favor, dame mi cuaderno - pidió el rubio asustado, no le tenía miedo a la cara enojada de Sasuke, le tenía miedo a Sasuke entero ya que el pelinegro le gustaba desde hacía un tiempo.

- ¿Porqué te la pasas mirándome? - Dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia él, el rubio estaba tan nervioso que se fue para atrás cayendo dentro del agua del fuente. - Demonios - masculló Sasuke mirándose la manga de la chaqueta, se mojó por culpa de la caída del bobo ese.

Decidió irse a casa, regresó al árbol y cogió sus cosas, llevándose consigo el cuaderno del rubio mientras éste trataba de salir sin éxito por sí solo del fuente.

Todos los días era lo mismo, Sasuke iba a leer al parque con su árbol favorito y ese ojiazul con cara de revoltoso, escandaloso y fastidioso lo miraba desde el fuente y eso era incómodo.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke al salir del colegio fue directo al parque para leer bajo las sombras del árbol, le gustaba más ahí que su casa y eso que su casa era una mansión, muy grande, pero sus padres siempre estaban en el trabajo y su hermano también, así que no importaba lo grande que era la mansión.

Sasuke al sacar las cosas de la maleta, se tropezó con el cuaderno del rubio, no lo recordaba hasta que vio el cuaderno, lo abrió para ojearlo y se quedó sorprendido al ver que cada hoja tenía un dibujo de él.

- ¿Me regresas mi cuaderno? - Preguntó una voz por lo bajo con timidez, Sasuke lo miró y era el rubio. - Quiero entrar a la escuela de artes, pero tengo que llevar unos dibujos... entonces te vi en el parque... y...

- Dibujas bien - dijo Sasuke admirando los dibujos que hizo el rubio de él.

- ¿En serio? - Dijo éste emocionado.

Sasuke no dijo nada y le regresó el cuaderno.

- Aunque siempre tienes las mismas expresiones - dijo el chico mirando sus bocetos, cada día hacía un dibujo diferente de Sasuke, pero siempre era el mismo dibujo, el pelinegro solo cambiaba de ropa, pero siempre tenía la misma cara estoica. - Oiga - dijo él con una gran sonrisa, se sentó junto a Sasuke. - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, de repente el tímido chico le pedía cita.

- Me gustaría tener más dibujos tuyos aparte del mismo de siempre bajo el árbol - dijo él jugando con su cuaderno.

- Haz lo que quieras, soy la persona más común del mundo.

- Estoy seguro que detrás de esa cara de matón, tienes la sonrisa más bella.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

- ¿No es hermoso? - Preguntó Naruto con sus brazos abiertos dando la cara hacia el ocaso.

- Para ti todo es hermoso - dijo Sasuke mirándolo fijamente. - Pero tú eres más hermoso que eso - dijo refiriéndose al sol, tocó los cabellos dorados del menor y bajó sus dedos lentamente por su rostro sonrojado.

- Por fin - dijo Naruto riéndose.

- ¿Por fin qué?

- Llevamos saliendo más de un mes y por fin dices algo sobre mí, nunca hablas y no sé si estas muerto o si te caigo mal.

- Bueno, eres más hermoso que el ocaso - dijo Sasuke acercando sus labios hacia los de Naruto, pero se detuvo antes de probarlos ya que a pesar de su mala apariencia, tenia miedo de ser rechazado.

- Entonces hazme el amor - susurró el rubio a su oído haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estar con alguien y menos si ese alguien era tan diferente a él como Naruto, ellos eran como poros opuestos.

Naruto cerró los ojos preocupado, tenía miedo de que Sasuke se fuera, entonces sintió las manos de él tomándolo por la cintura.

- Por fin dices algo - dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa como lo besaba al mismo tiempo que usaba todas sus fuerzas para cargar al hermoso rubiales en sus brazos, lo llevó fuera de la terraza y entraron a la pequeña habitación del ático, había muchos lienzos y cuadernos con dibujos en las paredes y había un colchón en el piso.

Sasuke tiró a Naruto con cuidado al colchón, éste rebotó juguetonamente como Sasuke se le iba encima y le alzaba los brazos para quitarle la camiseta.

- Espera - dijo Naruto sonrojado, respiraba agitadamente, llevó sus manos temblorosos hacia la camisa de Sasuke y lo cogió del cuello.

Empezó a desabotonar la camisa despacio, llevaba mucho tiempo dibujando a Sasuke, pero nunca veía más allá de su ropa, nunca había visto su cuerpo hasta ese día, quería sentir ese cuerpo contra sus dedos como si estuviera pintando. Sasuke se sentó y dejó que el rubio explorara, sus manitas temblorosas paseaban por su pecho, por cada borde de sus músculos mientras la camisa resbalaba.

- Eres una obra de arte - murmuró Naruto extasiado como bajaba besando su pecho.

- No - dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la barbilla para que lo mirara. - Tú eres la obra de arte.

Naruto se quedó congelado ante esas palabras, nunca nadie lo había llamado de esa forma.

- Puedo pasar todo el día mirándote - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Naruto se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza mirando sus manos, estaban en el regazo del pelinegro, sentía el miembro de éste despertando tras el pantalón, no dijo nada y desabrochó torpemente el pantalón de Sasuke, sacó su miembro de los bóxers, estaba erguido y duro, Naruto lo tomó con las dos manos, estaba caliente, lo sentía palpitar, como si aquello tenía vida propia y reclamaba sus labios, sediento el rubio llevó su boca hacia la punta y le dio un beso, Sasuke lanzó un gemido al sentir los suaves labios ante su parte más sensible y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Naruto empezó a meter y sacar su miembro de la boca.

Naruto se ponía más atrevido con los gemidos por parte del pelinegro, jugó con sus testículos mientras seguía bajando y subiendo la cabeza, chupando ese miembro efusivamente, buscando vaciarlo todo, entonces Sasuke lo tiró de los cabellos y Naruto sintió su esencia agridulce resbalar por su boca aunque eso le sorprendió, sintió ahogarse al principio, Naruto no desistió y siguió entrando y sacando el miembro del mayor de la boca hasta beber todo.

- Ahora es mi turno - dijo Sasuke limpiando su leche que caía de los labios de Naruto.

- ¿Tu turno?

- Yo también quiero explorar tu cuerpo - dijo Sasuke yendo sobre él, tirándolo contra el colchón con su peso, Naruto aguantó la respiración nervioso.

- Nunca... lo he hecho antes - confesó Naruto preocupado de que Sasuke se enojara porque era un inexperto del tema.

- Déjalo en mis manos - dijo Sasuke besándolo.

Abrió camino entre sus piernas, le quitó los jeans y los interiores, el miembro del ojiazul estaba tan duro como estaba el suyo, Sasuke enrolló su mano alrededor del miembro, empezó a bajar y subir lentamente, masajeando la sensible piel del miembro, tan suave como la seda, Naruto avergonzado porque hasta el momento era virgen, lo máximo que había llegado era a dar sexo oral a sus parejas, pero ahora era Sasuke quien le daba ese placer que nunca nadie le había dado, el pelinegro engulló su miembro dentro de la boca, Naruto lanzó un suspiro ahogado al sentir la húmeda cavidad apresándolo, Sasuke podía sentirlo temblar de placer, acarició sus piernas bajando su mano hacia el interior de sus glúteos, buscó con sus largos dedos por la entrada virgen. Naruto se encogió de dolor al sentir esos dedos buscándolo, Sasuke lo succionó con fuerza haciéndolo gritar de placer, entonces aprovechó el pelinegro e introdujo unos dedos adentro.

- Uh... no... - gimoteó Naruto mordiéndose el dedo pulgar ante el dolor.

Sasuke retiró los dedos y siguió lamiendo su miembro, después al sentir que el rubio se relajaba, volvió a meter sus dedos, esa vez Naruto no gritó, solo se estremeció ante la extraña invasión, Sasuke deslizaba sus dedos hasta el fondo y los sacaba acariciando alrededor, entonces sacó el miembro de Naruto de la boca, lamió el tronco hasta bajar por sus testículos, los lamió y chupeteó con deseo, siguió su camino hasta la entrada virginal, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso rojo al sentir la lengua del pelinegro meterse en su interior.

- No aguanto más, ah - replicó Naruto apretando los puños y expulsó su esencia contra la cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke sorprendido se tocó la cara bañada de la esencia del rubio y éste lo miró avergonzado.

- Perdón... uh... no quise...

Sasuke simplemente le sonrió con lascivia y limpió todo con su lengua, tomando cada gota de Naruto, después retomó su trabajo en su entrada, ya se había abrido un poco con la saliva y los dedos entraban sin problemas aunque no era lo mismo meter su miembro, pensó Sasuke preocupado, no quería dañarlo.

- Hazme el amor - dijo Naruto al ver la vacilación en Sasuke, tomó el miembro del ojinegro que empezaba a crecer rápidamente por el estimulo de su mano y él mismo acercó la punta hacia su trasero al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor.

- No te apresures - dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de Naruto para alejarlo. - No quiero lastimarte.

- Sasuke, no seas tonto - dijo Naruto usando su mano libre para coger su miembro y llevarlo hacia su entrada otra vez.

- Tonto - dijo Sasuke apresando la otra mano de Naruto haciendo que lanzara un gimoteo en contra.

- Ahora me torturas, esto duele más si no me lo metes - dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior tan fuerte que sangró.

Sasuke no dijo nada, su miembro estaba que entraba con o sin él dentro de Naruto, ver al rubio tan excitado y suplicando, lo incitaba, puso su miembro entre sus glúteos y éste solo fue por el camino hacia el interior, Naruto cerró los ojos fuerte, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero el deseo y pasión que le causaba Sasuke era más grande que el dolor. Sasuke soltó sus manos, lo tomó de la cintura y una vez que su miembro estaba dentro completamente empezó a moverse despacio saliendo y entrando.

- Aaaah - Sasuke gimió de placer, se dejó caer sobre Naruto de lado y lo penetraba de esa forma, le besaba la nuca y pasaba sus manos hacia el frente para tocar su pecho con los pezones duros.

Naruto seguía adolorido y replicaba con lágrimas, entonces al sentir las manos de Sasuke en su miembro se alivió un poco, el placer empezó a mezclarse con el dolor, Sasuke presionó su cuerpo contra el de él y su miembro llegó hasta el fondo haciendo que Naruto lanzara un quejido, no sabía qué era eso, pero una ola de placer lo invadió, el pelinegro sacó su miembro y Naruto movió su trasero en busca de él, quería sentir ese placer otra vez.

- Al parecer te empieza a gustar - dijo Sasuke mordiendo su oreja e introdujo su miembro dentro de Naruto de un golpe rozando su punto, los dos lanzaron un gemido placentero, Sasuke lo penetraba efusivamente y Naruto le seguía el ritmo moviendo sus caderas sensualmente hasta que algo explotó en sus adentros, Naruto se encogió ante la sacudida de su cuerpo y su esencia se escapó en las manos del mayor, Sasuke aceleró las embestidas hasta que soltó su esencia dentro del rubio.

- ¡Ah! - Naruto gritó más fuerte como sentía el líquido cálido inundarlo, no podía aguantarlo, varias gotas resbalaban entre sus muslos sudorosos.

Sasuke siguió entrando y saliendo un buen rato más hasta que el placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, retiró su miembro de Naruto con cuidado y lo miró, los dos estaban calientes y sudorosos, el rubor llenaban sus mejillas y el deseo chispeaba en sus ojos. Naruto sonrió y se levantó, abrazó a Sasuke, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo, iba a querer más, pero primero tenían que recuperar fuerzas, ¿no? Se acostó sobre Sasuke, descansando su cabeza en su pecho.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

Naruto abrió los ojos, miró a su lado, no estaba Sasuke, lo que lo abrazaba era una sábana, preocupado se sentó en el colchón y se encontró con el pelinegro sentado en el borde.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó curioso como el mayor pasaba el carbón contra su cuaderno.

- Nada.

- Déjame ver nada - dijo Naruto saliéndose de la cama, estaba desnudo, no se molestó en cubrirse, caminó hacia Sasuke y asomó su cabeza hacia el cuaderno.

- Nos seas chismoso - dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y si te doy un beso? - Preguntó Naruto coqueto, se montó sobre las piernas de Sasuke que también estaba desnudo.

- Eso si - dijo Sasuke acercándose para besarlo, pero Naruto le sacó la lengua y le quitó el cuaderno. - ¡No huyas! - Dijo Sasuke como Naruto retrocedía con el cuaderno y miraba.

- Dibujas bien - dijo Naruto sorprendido como miraba el dibujo de Sasuke, era Naruto semidesnudo, cubierto por las sábanas y dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa.

- No es gran cosa - dijo Sasuke quitándole el cuaderno.

- Viajemos por el mundo - dijo Naruto dando saltos como se arrojó contra Sasuke, éste sorprendido lo atrapó en sus brazos, las piernas del rubio rodeaban su cintura.

- ¿Viajar por el mundo?

- Dibujaremos todo lo que veamos, cada monumento, cada paisaje, cada persona.

- No tenemos dinero - dijo Sasuke serio. - Vivo aquí, estudio medicina aquí.

- Tenemos un carro, muy viejo, pero sirve - dijo Naruto pegando su nariz contra la de Sasuke. - Ni te gusta la medicina.

- ¿Qué es lo que me gusta? - Preguntó Sasuke desafiante.

- Te gusta dibujar, tus manos perfectas son para eso.

- Te equivocas - dijo Sasuke arrojándolo al colchón abruptamente. - A mí me gusta Naruto y mis manos perfectas son para fundirse en cada rincón tuyo - dijo riéndose como se arrojaba hacia él y le hacía cosquillas.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

- Del colegio directo a la facultad de medicina - dijo Fugaku orgulloso como presentaba a su hijo a los otros padres de familia. - Sasuke siempre ha querido ser doctor - dijo él dándole palmaditas.

- Sí - dijo Sasuke como si nada, miraba alrededor del pasillo donde era el buffet a ver si estaba Naruto, pero no.

Su padre se la pasaba hablando de su sueño de ser doctor, Sasuke se alejó, entró al salón del baile donde celebraban el prom, era el salón más grande que había visto en su vida, había mucho humo, globos, luces parpadeantes, todos bailaban pegaditos, no sabía quién era quién.

- Prueba esto - dijo una voz tras él y Sasuke la reconoció.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - Preguntó rodeando la cintura a Naruto, lo atrajo a él para besarlo.

- Prueba esto - dijo el rubio poniendo un helado ante su cara.

- No me gusta los dulces.

- De acuerdo - dijo Naruto riéndose, arrojó el helado y cayó contra la cabeza de una chica. - Mejor escapemos antes que nos maten - dijo tomando la mano de Sasuke, se fueron corriendo hacia el balcón.

- ¿Y qué tal el dulce en mis labios? - Dijo Naruto relamiéndose los labios como besaba a Sasuke.

- ¿Estas borracho?

- Borracho de ti - dijo Naruto colgándose de su cuello. - He decidido que voy a coger mis ahorros y viajar por el mundo, puedo aprender más de esa forma que yendo a la escuela.

- ¿Y nosotros qué?

- Vámonos juntos.

- Mi padre ya pagó el semestre de la universidad.

- ¿Y?

- No comprendes porque no tienes padres, pero...

Naruto se alejó enojado.

- Comprendo que no te gusta la medicina, comprendo que amas dibujar, compre... - antes de que dijera algo más, Sasuke lo besó con torpeza, metiendo abusivamente su lengua en su boca. - Si esta es tu verdadera cara no me interesa - dijo Naruto empujándolo y dándole una cachetada.

- Naruto, es divertido pasar el rato, dibujar, soñar, pero no hay futuro en eso.

- Tienes razón, no hay futuro conmigo porque me voy, quédate con las apariencias - dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza y se fue.

Sasuke golpeó la baranda del balcón, bajó la cabeza, quería ir detrás de él, pero tenía miedo de su padre, de quedar sin dinero, de un futuro incierto, vio a Naruto saliéndose del edificio, caminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

- Mi futuro eres tú - gritó Sasuke a todo pulmón como se fue corriendo, atravesó el salón de baile, su padre seguía hablando de él en el pasillo, pero Sasuke lo único que quería era ir por Naruto, bajó las escaleras, salió del lugar y corrió hacia el estacionamiento.

Naruto ya había cogido el carro y se iba, no importaba lo mucho que corría Sasuke, se quedaba atrás en una cortina de humo. Sasuke sacó el celular y marcó.

Naruto ya iba lejos en la carretera por la oscuridad de la noche, lloraba sintiéndose idiota por creer que Sasuke dejaría todo por él, su celular sonó, estaba en el asiento de copiloto, vio que era de Sasuke y contestó enojado.

- ¿Qué más quieres de mí? - Preguntó llorando.

- Todo, te amo - dijo Sasuke.

- Dijiste que no tenemos futuro.

- Tú eres mi futuro.

- ¿En serio?

- Te amo, regresa.

Naruto sonrió, pero antes de responder vio un barranco viejo y destruido ante él.

- Te amo, Naruto, dime que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con un tonto como yo - decía Sasuke por el celular.

Naruto trató de frenar, pero ya era tarde, iba muy rápido, con todo y carro se fue volando fuera del barranco.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one _

_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_

_It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

_I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)_

_'Cause now I paid the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_


End file.
